clgfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo Gabba Gabba Crossovers: Space Adventures
The Gabba Gang, the Imaginary Friends and Robots Blasted into Outer space to help the Space Goofs and Power Rangers in Space to save every planet from the new space evil princess. (It’s the Sequel Series to Yo Gabba Gabba Crossovers: Television War and Yo Gabba Gabba Crossovers: Mystic Mystery) Characters * Katie Mealey/Wonder Katie * DJ Junior Rock * Leah the Little Magician * Muno/Captain Muno * Andros/Red Space Ranger * Brobee/Incredible Brobee * Carlos Vallerte/Black Space Ranger * Plex/Ultra Plex * T.J. Johnson/Blue Space Ranger * Toodee/Amazing Toodee * Ashley Hammond/Yellow Space Ranger * Foofa/Fantastic Foofa * Cassie Chan/Pink Space Ranger * Zhane/Silver Space Ranger * Karone/Pink Galaxy Ranger * Justin Stewart/Blue Turbo Ranger * Roddy the Robo-Monkey * Bloo/Bloo Super Dude * Wilt * Eduardo * Coco * Mr. Herrimen * Starbie, age 8 who looks resembles to Frankie Foster * Xander, age 22 who looks resembles to Mac * Ento Polino * Bud Budiovitch * Candy Caramella * Gorgious Klatoo * Stereo Monovici * Rodney Copperbottom * Cappy Copperbottom * Fender Pinwheeler * Piper Pinwheeler * Mike Wazowski * James “Sulley” P. Sullivan * Mary “Boo” Gibbs * Celia Wazowski * Clark Plaza * Sheana * Frankie * Princess Nanette * Alicia * Gidney and Cloyd * Space Police Officer Minni * Space Police Officer Maxi * Space Police Officer Tray * Cale Tucker * Akima Tuxker * Gune * Stith * Jim Hawkins * Dr. Delbert Doppler * Captain Amelia Doppler * B.E.N. * Morph * Sunny Doppler * Matey Doppler * Jib Doppler * Tillie Doppler * Princess Solinena, The Space Princess of Evil * Gloria and Gia, the Two Female Grumpy Aliens who are Buzz and Elmer Sisters Season 1 Episodes # Princess Solinena’s Revenge # Meet Gidney and Cloyd # The Robots Meeting # Meet Space Officers Maxi, Minni and Tray # Space Kwando # Tray Has a Same Comment with Karone # Plex, T.J., Mr. Herrimen and Candy Visits Jupiter # Mike and Sulley’s First Day # Randall Revenge # Watternoose's Return # Meet Atomic Betty and her Friends # Muno, Andros, Bloo and Stereo in Perils # Titan A.E. Fisrt Day # Bud and Candy's Adulthood Argument # Foofa, Cassie, Coco and Gorgious in Wonderspace # Justin and Karone Save The Turbos Engines # Mike, Sulley, Boo, Leah, Toodee and Stereo in Dreams Space # Brobee, Carlos, Eduardo and Ento Save Clark, Sheana, Frankie, Nanette and Alicia # Karone’s Lost Galaxy Stories # Cale and Akima's Missions # Toodee, Ashley, Wilt and Bud Save The Space School # The Drejs # The Space Power Rangers to the Rescue # Preed's Revenge # Meet Brietha #Alien Dogs from Space #Who Kidnaps Princess Cece #Marko and Toby's First Meeting #Stereo is Gone #The SMTV Season 2 # Meet Starbie and Xander # The Treasure Planet First Day # The Evil Space King # Dr. Sakarin and Igor's Return # Marvin The Martian Revenge # Duck Dodger of the 24th and Half Century # Ladies Space Night # Gia and Gloria, Buzz and Elmer Sisters # Starbie and Bloo in Destination Imagination # Boldi is Bloo's Resemblence # Korso and Sliver Returns # Preed Team up with Scroop # Watternoose and Randall Team up with Dr. Sakarin # The Oozma Kappa to the Rescue # Boo’s 12th Birthday # KND Moonbase # The Evil Prince of Space # Claudious's Revenge # Roar Omega Roar Revenge # Toodee and Bud in Demension War # David Nix Returns # Clark, Sheana and Frankie meet Wesley, Greta and Tommy # Cloyd's Parents # Candy, Bud and Muno Get Captured by Watternoose # The Perils of Nanette and Alicia # Jimmy Neutron to the Rescue # Professor Calamitus's Steal Jimmy's Plans # The Space Pirates # The Killer Crocodiles Return # The Lost Royal Family Members Season 3 # Dark Specter Returns # Lauriana's Servants # Johnny Wortington III is Back # Three Genies in the House # The Ghost Squirrels # Ecliptor Returns # Reunited with Waspicable and Seymour # Rocky/Rockette and Jeannie's Wishes Grant # Rocky and Director Peachfuzz Lost Promo Category:Yo Gabba Gabba! Category:Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Robots Category:Power Rangers Category:Space Goofs Category:Treasure Planet Category:Titans A.E. Category:Clark Plaza: The Lost Galaxy Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Category:Casper the Friendly Ghost Category:The Brady’s of Hamilton Category:Monsters, Inc Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Looney Tunes Category:Dora The Explorer Category:Toy Story Category:WALL-E Category:Atomic Betty